Papa Jack Frost
by Someone136
Summary: Jack Frost never really got into taking care of a large number of todders. He only looked after his sister, but he currently is 300 years out of practice. Now that all the Guardians except for him had somehow turned into little toddlers, how will Jack manage them all?
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: Hello! I am back! So, I noticed that there are a lot of fanfics about Jack turning into a toddler, or a baby, or just plain getting younger by a spell or something. SO… I just started to wonder how it would be like to have the rest of the Guardians grow younger and Jack take care of them instead of the other way around. **

**If anyone else had this idea, it was totally a coincidence. Oh, and this time, (since I forgot the first time) I'll put a disclaimer.**

**I DO NOT own Rise of the Guardians.**

**Prologue**

Pitch desired something, something big. He desired this almost (ALMOST) more than anything else. He wanted revenge on the Guardians. But who in the Guardians? Their newest member, that disgusting Guardian of Fun, Jack Frost. How should he get revenge?

Pitch contemplated this for months, and as he is here, slowly pacing back and forth in his lair, the Guardians were all still up there, being free to roam around and being loved by all who believe in them. That is what Pitch desires the most: to be believed in. But no one believes in the Boogeyman, ever since the putrid Guardians came around.

Now Pitch wants revenge, but how should get it? Pitch looked at his globe, trying to look for inspiration. A few minutes passed, then something sparked in his mind. The giant globe at the North Pole had little lights on them pinpointing every single child in the world who believes. They must all be experts at being with children… "Yes…" Pitch quietly said to himself. "If they are all such experts, Jack should be the one inexperienced." He turned to one of his biggest and meanest nightmares. These are the nightmares he reserves only for big projects, and this definitely is one of them.

"Let's give Jack a little nightmare of his own…"

**Please keep note that this is only a prologue. I will probably post the first chapter either today or tomorrow. Sorry if this seemed too short. **

**Thank you for reading and have a nice day!**

**Someone136**


	2. Ch 1: Crying in the Hallways?

**Hello! Okay, now the story really begins. I hope you all enjoy!**

**I DO NOT own Rise of the Guardians.**

**Chapter One – Crying in the Hallways?**

Jack woke up to a beautiful day. The sun shone through his windows and the snow outside glistened.

Jack had just recently accepted North's offer of staying with him in the North Pole. North said something about "not being alone anymore" and "so we can all be together", but Jack was just happy that he finally had a place to call home with someone actually waiting for him, not just a pond with only the frozen ice to greet him.

The winter spirit grinned as he thought about how someone, some _people, _actually care for him now, and how he has believers now as well, not just the Guardians. But then the sound of crying disturbed his thoughts.

That was strange at the North Pole. You wouldn't normally hear crying, unless something really bad just happened. Jack wondered a bit more. Plus, it wasn't just any sort of crying, it was a _child _crying. Jack immediately stood up and marched over to his door. He opened it up and he saw something quite unusual.

There, in the hallway, with a bunch of yetis surrounding it was a toddler boy. He had soft tufts of dark coloured hair, and had cute little overalls on, with a red and white shirt underneath. He was also covered with big clothing… clothing that belonged to North. Jack raised an eyebrow. What kind of a toddler would come all the way to the North Pole, and then get a bunch of North's coats and overalls tossed over him? Then Jack noticed something… something about the eyes.

The boy's eyes were blue and very big; big blue eyes, filled with wonder, just like North's… "Oh… what?" Jack just felt the need to say something, and that was what came out. Everything finally clicked in his head. That kid, standing in the hallways of the North Pole, was North… as a toddler.

The white haired teenager went up to Phil, the yeti, who was currently trying to calm the crying toddler down. Apparently, soft patting with loud grunts of comfort wasn't going to calm this toddler down at all. "Uh… Phil?" Phil looked up, looking partially annoyed, as if to say, _Can't you see I'm busy here?_ "Sorry, but… um… I just… What's North doing as a five year old?"

The yeti had no idea how to answer that, as he had no answer, so he just shrugged. After that, he suddenly scooped the young version of North up, and dumped the kid into Jack's arms. "Wait, what!?" Phil pointed to his little work desk and all the other yetis going back to their stations. Jack nearly smacked his forehead of realization; actually he would have, if a five year old wasn't in his arms right now. _That's right, it's almost Christmas. _"Okay, thanks _a lot, _Phil." Phil nodded, as if to say, _You're welcome. _He clearly didn't notice the sarcasm coming off of Jack's words.

Now alone with a bawling North, Jack had no idea how to stop him. His face scrunched up as he strained to remember what he had done when he was human and when his sister cried.

All he could remember was his mother taking care of all of that. What did his mom do? Jack's face scrunched up even more as he went more deep in thought. _Patting… and soft whispers. _Jack decided to do just that.

"Hey, North, how…?" Jack never got to finish his sentence. North, instead of crying, was actually laughing! Jack's eyes widened in shock. _Laughing? _"I thought you were crying earlier and now you're laughing?" The teenager let out a slew of air of total relief. "At least you stopped crying."

Jack began to wonder who to go to now. _I can't take care of baby North on my own. Maybe Tooth could help, since she has all those mini fairies too. _"Okay, North," He began. "We are going to fly…" He called for the wind under his breath and began to float a little, as if he were demonstrating that they were literally going to be off the ground for a while. "… to Tooth Palace. Wouldn't that be fun?" Jack smiled, trying to encourage North of flying with him. He didn't want to force the little tike into doing something he didn't want to do. Fortunately, North nodded.

"Okay, here we go!" The wind started to blow harder, and the two started their way to Tooth Palace.

As Jack drifted along, he made sure he had a firm grip on North, who was in the same position as Sophie was when Jack was taking her home. North was actually enjoying the ride, to Jack's surprise. Too bad he wasn't asleep.

"Hey! North, get your hand out of my face! I can't see!" Jack yelped as he peeked through North's little fingers and saw that he nearly crashed into a nearby plane. How much pain and crying would that had made if they had collided. The winter spirit attempted to claw away North's little hands from his face with the hand that was holding the staff. In his little fight, he accidentally dropped it. He watched on in horror as it got smaller and smaller. Realization kicked in and he started to dive for his staff.

North was still pretty happy playing around with Jack's vision and sight. What kind of toddler wouldn't? But when the sudden plummet down to the ground came in, North began to scream in sheer terror. Jack winced at the volume. North's head was practically touching his head, which made the screams, now cries, much… MUCH louder.

"Can you please be quiet for just a minute?" Jack asked, as politely and as clearly as he could into North's tiny ear. "I'm trying to not make us fall to our doom and get my staff back!"

North was scared out of his mind. He was sure that they were going to actually fall to their doom. His arms began to flail around, hitting Jack directly in the face. "Ow!" The winter spirit started to rub the spot that got hit. He felt the bruising starting to come along. Who knew one toddler could make so much damage?

One of the five year old's arms covered Jack's eyes again, making it impossible to see. "North! Move your arms! Move your arms!" Jack shouted frantically. When the arm got removed, it just cleared the way so Jack could get hit in the nose by his staff.

Jack's hand automatically went up to his nose, as he tried to stop the pain. While he attempted to forget that North was there, he searched for his staff once more, and found it spinning around in the air, slowly falling to the ground. The good side was that it was just arms length away from Jack.

The teenager snatched up his staff, then mumbled to himself, "How could I forget about the portals!? Why couldn't I have just used the portals!?"

Just then he noticed that Tooth Palace was coming into view… and that North was still crying. In desperation, he started to sing a lullaby, which he heard in so many television shows. "_Go to sleep, go to sleep, go to sleep little No-orth…" _With the hand he used for holding North up, he began to pat North on the back. This whole time, Jack kept his gaze on Tooth Palace as he approached it.

North was finally asleep when Jack stepped foot onto the palace. "Tooth? Tooth!" He cried out. "I need your help! North's a freaking five year old and…" Jack's sentence trailed off as he heard all the frantic squeaks of the mini Tooth Fairies. They all flew up to his face with faces of panic, desperation, shock and confusion. "What… What's going on?" Jack asked warily.

The Tooth Fairies all went in one direction with Baby Tooth lagging behind. She motioned Jack to follow them. When she saw the little kid snoozing on Jack's shoulder, she gave him her "Who is that?" face. "North, believe it or not."

This made Baby Tooth's eyes go wide. Then she started pecking at the back of his head, in an attempt to make him move faster. "Ow, ow! Okay, okay! I'll come! Just stop pecking me!"

Jack suddenly bumped into a whole flock of Tooth Fairies. Then, the fairies separated, to reveal something that Jack didn't at all want.

**Okay, that is a long chapter. This isn't exactly one of the best chapters out of this story, considering I got stumped at some parts of it of what to make them do next. **

**I know I made a really tiny cliffhanger there, but you all should be able to guess what the fairies revealed. It's pretty straightforward. **

**I know that right now, I've made Jack sound like he is going insane. Do you want to keep it like that (him slowly going crazy), or do you want him to still have some of his sanity left? I don't have a poll up, so just leave your suggestions in the reviews.**

**Oh, and please tell me the writing and grammar mistakes I have made! I want to be better! (Thank you!)**

**So… Yeah. I hope you all enjoyed it. I will try to update every day, if not, then maybe once every two days. **

**Thank you for reading and have a nice day!**

**Someone136**


	3. Ch 2: Another Baby Tooth?

**Okay! Chapter Two! **

**I DO NOT own Rise of the Guardians.**

**Chapter Two – Another Baby Tooth?**

Jack's eyes got wider and wider with horror. "Not Tooth too…"

The Tooth Fairy, now just the size of a baby, looked up, with the same violet eyes. Her eyes were filled with curiosity as she stared at Jack. He looked awfully different from all the other fairies.

Jack noticed how much the Tooth Fairy and the other fairies looked alike. Tooth was just a bigger version of Baby Tooth. Wide eyes stared up back at him.

All of a sudden, Tooth's wings sprang up and, with a look of determination, tried to fly. Unfortunately, because of her sudden decrease of age, her experience with her wings had also disappeared as well. She plopped onto the ground, and then started to cry. "No!" Jack couldn't help himself. It was a bit too much. He already had his hands full (literally) with North being toddler. Now Tooth is one too?

The winter spirit frantically set the five year old kid onto the ground, where North continued on his slumber. It was clear that North was oblivious to all of the panic around him.

Jack, on the other hand, wasn't as peaceful as North was. He immediately picked up the young Tooth Fairy, and then started to sing another lullaby, in hopes that she will fall asleep, just like North. He gently rocked her back and forth in his arms. _Comfort is really all a kid needs, right? _

Baby Tooth slowly caught on, so she signaled all the other fairies to come closer to their mother. They nuzzled against the Tooth Fairy's cheek, soaking up the tears with their feathers.

Soon enough, the Tooth Fairy had also fallen into a deep sleep. Jack sighed, and wiped his forehead with his sleeve. All of this pressure of taking care of two toddlers really gotten to him. Jack set down the three year old (he decided she looked roughly three years old) beside North, who was sucking on his thumb.

After that, the teenager nearly collapsed on the floor. One was bad enough, but two? That was just crazy! He needed more help. He turned to the fairies, who looked about as agitated as he was. "I'm going back to the North Pole to get some of those snow globes. You guys stay here and look after these two while I'm gone." He paused, to think for a little bit. "I think I'll ask that Kangaroo to help me too. After all, I need all the help I can get."

All the fairies nodded, understanding completely of what they were supposed to do. When he finally gained back all his energy, the winter spirit stood up, and with a final wave of goodbye, took off.

His snow white hair ruffled in the wind. He really hoped that all of this would be over soon. He didn't enjoy having to babysit two immortal children. Jack grumbled when he realized that since they were immortal, they must be trapped in that age until whatever just happened breaks. "Please just be a dream…" he said under his breath. Jack had no idea how right he was.

Pitch was watching Jack's little nightmare run. He was enjoying every single bit of it. That hated teen was running around like mad, trying to take care of them all. He knew that taking care of children would be hassle, but four magical, immortal toddlers? Pitch knew he had finally messed with Jack's mind a bit. But he wanted more. Pitch grinned a toothy grin. This was going to be quite the entertainment.

Jack peered down at all the snow globes he had in his hands. They were all crowding in his arms, so he tried to stuff some down into his sweater pocket. Only two of them could fit, and they bulged out like crazy. "I guess I'll just have to carry the other three…" he mumbled to himself.

He specifically chose five portals. Why? So he could use two of them on the way there and back, and then the other three for extra trips. He always wanted to be prepared, especially if some others that were supposedly younger than him are now relying on him. Plus, he didn't want to fly, and then risk dropping everything he had in his hands.

The winter spirit looked around for his staff. He had set it down somewhere earlier when he was searching for the portals. He finally spotted it, leaning against the wall. Just as he was about to get it, he realized something. His hands were full with snow globes, and had no chance of getting his staff without dropping one. Jack groaned. How could he forget? _Now I have to put everything down and then pick everything up with the staff. _He had no idea how the heck he was going to be able to hold his staff and then three snow globes all at the same time.

With the help of one of the yetis (Jack kept note that he had already used up two of his snow globes and can now hold one, since the yeti later on used the other one to return back to the North Pole), the winter spirit successfully brought all his supplies from the North Pole to Tooth Palace.

As he arrived back, all the fairies were fluttering around the little toddlers. _Did they wake up already? _Jack walked over to them. North immediately recognized him, and started to reach for Jack, yearning to be carried once again. "Uh…" Jack still had a snow globe and his staff in hand, so he handed them to the fairies (the few who held the staff immediately started to rub their faces against it) and picked up the five year old.

Jack felt was currently their babysitter, and he wasn't enjoying that much. Tired from standing so long, the teen carefully sat onto the ground. He sighed as he looked from North to Tooth. She was crying as well, but wasn't crying as hard. Plus, she had the fairies. North was brought to the palace without knowing. He wasn't looking at the Palace and when they arrived, he was snoozing.

Jack needed help. Jack needed ("I can't actually believe it", Jack muttered) Bunny's help. At least it wasn't near Easter. It would have been a real tight schedule for the Easter Bunny, and everyone knew how cranky he got if he got disturbed while working.

The white haired boy slowly set North back down again (much to the toddler's dismay) and stood up. Jack took his staff and the snow globe, and then whispered to the portal, "Bunny's Warren."

The sound of the snow globe's material shattering on the grounds of Tooth Palace bounced off the Palace's walls. It seemed awfully quiet now, considering none of the toddlers were crying anymore. The little kids started to play with the fairies. When Jack looked back before entering the portal, Baby Tooth just waved a wing to him, as if she was saying, _We're fine. _Jack smiled, reassured that he had at least some help along the way, and stepped through the portal.

What Jack saw was eggs, eggs, and more eggs, all with little legs and feet, scrambling around one certain area. Two tiny little bunny ears that were gray poked out of all of them, and he heard little sounds that were typically made by toddlers. Jack just had to smack his forehead in frustration.

** Okay, I have finished! **

** So, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Sorry if these chapters are kind of boring, but just wait and see! Probably after the fourth chapter, you'll start to see Jack steadily going insane (thank you Guest for the suggestion! It's brilliant!). That's when things start to get a little more exciting. I'm not going to give away hints, if that's what you're thinking. Nah, let me just finish up the discovering part of the story, and then the exciting parts will be revealed!**

** Hope this wasn't too boring for you, and that you enjoyed! Oh, and also, the reason why I'm updating at an okay pace is because it's the long weekend (and that I'm procrastinating doing the things I want to do… like going on the Internet). When it gets to the weekdays, the chapters will start coming in slower. Just a heads up.**

** I just want to thank everyone who favourited, followed, or reviewed to my stories. They mean a lot to me. You guys are such a nice bunch. Thank you! :)**

** Thank you for reading, and have a nice day!**

**Someone136**


	4. Ch 3: Little Kid Guardians

**Hi! Chapter Three!**

**I DO NOT own Rise of the Guardians.**

**Chapter Three - Little Kid Guardians**

"Why, Bunny!? WHY!?" Jack fell to his knees, dropping his staff onto the soft grass and glaring at the little bunny. "Not more!" All the eggs were looking up at him (well at least they looked like it, since they had no eyes) with curiosity and confusion. _There are more? _They seem to say. _More what? _

Jack stared at the little bunny, who used to be the tall, fierce, and at times (Jack had to admit), gentle Easter Bunny. The winter spirit's eyes grew wider and wider, as he tried to take it all in. Bunnymund looked exactly like the way he had when he lost all his believers: small, fluffy, and cute.

All of the Guardians that he saw so far were toddlers. Jack felt like he was going to burst with stress. He couldn't take care of three little kids! He was trained to protect them, not babysit! "Okay, Jack," he mumbled, attempting to give himself a pep talk. "You're going to be fine. They're just three measly kids, right? You can take care of them. Besides, you have everything you need: elves, yetis, eggs, fairies and yourself. All of you can do this, together. There's still hope that Sandy isn't a little kid." He gasped with realization. "If Sandy's a little kid, there's not going to be anyone for him! He's still up there!"

Jack's gaze shot up to the sky. The Warren's sky was connected to the real world's sky, and there was a giant cloud of dream sand floating along up there. The teen grabbed his staff, then raced up to the sky, the whole while praying that Sandy wasn't a toddler. _Please don't be a toddler. Please don't be a toddler!_

His prayers weren't answered. When he peered over the cloud to take a look, there, on all the golden sand, was his last hope, who was now roughly a five year old. The younger version of Sandman looked almost exactly like the regular version, just a tad shorter and looking more like a child. Jack sputtered out sounds, too shocked to say actual words. He couldn't believe that he was the last fully grown (well, up to his extent, since he can only be a teenager and never older) Guardian left.

His eyes went back and forth between Sandy and Bunny. They were all little kids, and Jack was the babysitter. Jack cringed and almost immediately started to take in big breaths to calm himself. He just felt like screaming. Actually, he felt like exploding. He decided to give himself another pep talk.

"Its just four measly kids. You have help! There's the yetis, the elves, the eggs, and the fairies. They should be enough, right? Right. That all should be enough help." But when he looked down again, to check on the Easter Bunny, he didn't see any of the eggs anymore.

Pitch frowned. How could he have let Jack have assistance? This was supposed to be a nightmare, not a dream with a happy ending! It would be no fun if his torture had a solution to end it all. Then, an idea came to him. His frown slowly turned into a smirk. He wondered what would happen if all the eggs, yetis, elves, and fairies were all gone?

Jack stared down in horror, while the oblivious bunny stared back up at him. All the eggs were gone. He did some more thinking. "Maybe the fairies, elves and yetis aren't gone!" He told himself.

The winter spirit picked up the happy little Sandman (_Thank the snowballs and snowmen he's not crying), _then flew down to pick up the bunny, who refused to be held, but decided to nestle into Jack's white hair. Jack winced as the Kangaroo (he shouldn't even be called that anymore) pulled on his hair, trying to get into a comfortable position. The winter spirit didn't get it. How could his hair be so comfortable? He never exactly cleaned his hair in the past 300 years, yet it seemed comfortable to Bunny.

Jack cracked open another portal (_I have to go back to get some more. I only have one more left_) and stepped through… only to find North and Tooth all by themselves as well. The teen frantically looked around, nearly flinging off Bunny on his head (the Bunny was holding on for dear life, but still seemed to have the brave face the regular Easter Bunny had. At least he didn't cry) for the mini tooth fairies. None of them could be found, not even Baby Tooth. He shouted for them, but there was no response.

Next, the teen cracked open his last portal. His location: The North Pole. Jack prayed under his breath that the yetis and elves were still there. It was right then and there that Jack realized he had to carry around four toddlers. Reality hit him. Since they were toddlers, some of them should be able to walk on their own. He sighed with relief. At least that was a good thing.

He slowly set down Sandy, who fell down at first, but then slowly tried to raise himself up. The Sandman smiled with satisfaction when he completed his first task: standing up. Next, he took one step, then paused, as if he got off balanced and then trying to regain his balance again.

Jack looked in wonder at the little guy. He always knew the Sandman was determined, but not when he was younger! The teen smiled. This was getting a little bit better.

Pitch's smile grew even more. _That's right, Jack. _He thought. _Think that everything is going well. Just wait and see… Everything will get much… MUCH worse. _

Jack jumped up and cheered as he managed to get all of the toddlers to walk through the portal. _It took lots of time, but its all worth it. I just hope that at least the yetis and elves are there. As annoying as they can sometimes be, at least I wouldn't be alone._

As they all passed through, Jack looked around, in a search for Santa's helpers. "Hello?" He listened for a response. It was strangely quiet in the North Pole. It was almost never quiet in here. There was always something to be done.

Jack peered over to look at the yetis' working stations and was surprised at what he found. There were no toys being made. There were some toys that were in the process of being finished lying on the tables, and then there were others (a whole stack of others) that were already finished, ready to be loaded for the year's Christmas.

Jack started to panic. He turned around to find all the toddlers right behind him. He would have trampled them over if he hadn't noticed them. The winter spirit spoke to them in a hushed voice. Jack didn't know why, but it just didn't feel right to talk very loudly in such an empty place. "Stay here, and I'll get more portals."

With that being said, the Guardian of Fun rushed off to do just that. He returned to the place where he found the globes and snatched up five more. Now he had six.

It was then that he realized how alone he was.

Jack was the only one who was looking after four toddlers. He no longer had any hopes of help. The elves were gone; the yetis were gone; the fairies were gone; the eggs were gone. He was the only one left. Four toddlers depended on him. He had to face the facts. _I'm all alone on this one, with no help… no one there to give me advice… and…_ Jack slowly started sink down on the walls. Once he reached the bottom, he hugged his knees, and stared into space. _No one to assist me… no one to… _

Suddenly, and idea hit Jack. There were still the children! Humans! And with humans came the Bennett family. And with the Bennett family came Jamie! The hopeless and depressed face that was once on Jack's face had slowly become a smile full of hope and relief.

He quickly scooped up all the snow globes he had left lying on the floor when he was having his mini meltdown. He rushed back to where all the toddlers were, only to find that there were only three of them now. Jack raised an eyebrow as he scratched his head. "That's weird. I could have sworn that there four of…" Something clicked in Jack's mind.

"Uh… Where's Bunny?"

**WARNING: Kind of a long Author's Note.**

**Okay, I do believe that this chapter is a tad longer than all the other chapters (I think). If it wasnt, then it sure felt like it was longer. It took me almost the whole day to make it (okay, maybe just the afternoon with a ton a breaks in between) but it's worth it in the end!**

**Oh, and please Review! I love hearing from you guys and all your suggestions! Thank you to those who had already done that (I'm talking to you CGryffindorGrimm and READandWRITE11).**

**Thank you all who had reviewed, favourited, and/or followed my story. It really means a lot to me, and I appreciate it a bunch. I'm just going to start listing all of them down here. This is how much I appreciate all of you guys' support, since I'm new and all. Yes, it is only the second fanfic.**

**CGryffindorGrimm**

**READandWRITE11**

**queen-of-the-horrors**

**RedHal**

**LeiLael**

**pinkittwice54**

**Xion5**

**binditheskunk**

**Destiny-FaithAngel**

**Axis-13**

**And the guests!**

**Guest**

**Dude**

**Guest**

**stickysillyputty**

**I hope I didn't forget anyone! Thank you all so much! **

**Thank you for reading, and have a nice day!**

**Someone136**


	5. Ch 4: The Search for the Easter Bunny

**Hazah! Chapter Four is here!**

**I DO NOT own Rise of the Guardians.**

**Chapter 4 – The Search for the Easter Bunny**

Jack began to panic. Bunny was the smallest out of all of them. He could be anywhere! "Bunny!? Bunny!" He shouted out. It was then that he realized he was starting to hyperventilate a little bit. _Deep breaths Jack, deep breaths. There is absolutely nothing to worry about. It's just one kid! You can find him, no problem. _The way he as talking to himself on the inside was clearly not reflecting the way he felt outside. He took in large breaths and exhaled slowly. He started to argue with himself.

_What if I can't find him!?_

Jack mentally slapped himself.

_Keep it together! You will find him! YOU WILL! You're Jack freakin' Frost for Manny's sake!_

_But Jack Frost can't do everything! Bunny's so tiny! What if he got lost? Or hurt!? Or…_

_See, now you're just plain thinking up worst-case scenarios. Besides, it's just the North Pole! Not the whole entire world! You got this wrapped around your finger! _

_No I don't!_

_YES YOU DO!_

_No I-_

_JUST GO!_

Jack suddenly broke into run, hollering out Bunny's name every now and then. But then, he skidded to a stop. "The rest of them!" He got struck with realization. If he leaves the rest of them, they'll probably all go missing too!

Jack sprinted all the way back to where the toddlers were, and were relieved to find all of them there. He double counted them just to be sure.

Suddenly, the sound of glass smashing to the ground echoed through the empty rooms of Santa's Workshop. _The kitchen! _The winter spirit turned to the little kids. "You are staying…" He pointed to the ground. "…here. Got it?"

The toddlers all nodded. Jack decided to believe them that they were actually going to stay put_. They're all at least four years old, so they should be able to understand what I'm saying._ Jack thought.

So, with that being said, Jack started to walk away from the younger Guardians, looking back with each step he took. He wanted to make sure that they were really going to keep that promise.

The toddlers were all confused at Jack. Why was he always looking back at them?

Just as the winter spirit was going to go around the corner, he took one final look at the little kids, who looked innocently back at him. Then, he ran all the way to the kitchen. All the while, he kept on thinking to himself; _You can do this, Frost. You can do this, Frost. You can do this, Frost._

"Aha!" Jack yelled, as he slammed open the kitchen, only to find no one there. The only thing that was different about it was that there was cookie jar bits on the ground, all smashed to pieces. All the cookies were gone. _That's right! _Jack realized. _They still need food! Maybe that's what'll get them to stay! _

The teen immediately started ransacking all of the kitchen's cupboards, containers, fridges, almost anywhere that was most likely to have food in it. He found tons of flour, sugar, and cookies (no surprise there), but there were also, surprisingly, healthy foods as well. Maybe that talk Tooth gave North a few days ago about having no foods that won't rot your teeth is actually getting to North's head. There were so many vegetables and fruits in the fridge!

Jack listed through all of them. _Apples, cucumbers, asparagus, pears, pineapples, broccoli, carrots… _He could go on forever. He finally chose on several of the cookies that were left, and some fruit as well. But the one vegetable that he took the most of was carrots. Jack figured that he could at least lure the missing bunny with the carrots.

The winter spirit happily strolled back to the little toddler area, and was happy to find that these three kids were at least obedient enough to know when to leave and when to stay. He dumped down all the contents he had with him in front of the little kids, with the exception of his staff and the carrots. "This should be able to keep you occupied for a while." Jack smiled to himself.

Then, he whizzed around, slowly tiptoeing away from the current munching sounds of the little kids. They were obviously enjoying themselves. Too bad Jack wasn't.

The winter spirit needed as much silence as he could possibly get if he wanted to hear where the bunny went. It was times like these he wished he had Bunny's amazing hearing senses. Which reminded him that he needed to be extra quiet himself. Bunny's ears could pick up so many sounds from far away, who knew if he could hear Jack's movements right now!

The winter spirit, knowing the Easter Bunny's love for carrots, carefully set a few of them on the ground, and then hid behind the nearby corner. He was ready to pounce on the bunny once he got lured to the bait.

~ONE HOUR LATER~

Jack had never been so impatient (okay, maybe not. Who knows how many times he had to wait for something in the past 300 years?). The Easter Bunny was no where to be seen! _Oh, he's good. _Jack thought. He better up his game a little bit. Besides, crouching and peeking behind a corner every now and then for one hour straight was pretty tiring.

Just he was about to stand up, the teen heard some movement. He immediately crouched back down again, and took a peek. _Finally! _Jack cheered on the inside.

Now that the stubborn bunny was finally taking the bait, the winter spirit decided to ready himself for a pounce. _Ready… _he shifted his feet on the ground as quietly as he could. _Set… _His eyes intensified at the target. _GO! _

It was then that all hell broke loose. "Bunny! NO!" Jack cried as the bunny seem to wriggle out of his grasp. "You come back here, you little…" The teen began to chase the bunny around the place.

Plates smashed to the ground, doors were slammed open, and some of North's works got broken to pieces. All the while, a very frightened and somewhat excited Easter Bunny was being chased by a loud, frustrated, yelling Jack Frost. If you didn't know what was going on or didn't hear the loud noises, you would have thought this whole thing was a violent game of Tag.

The toddlers were quietly enjoying them selves, eating the little foods that their babysitter had left them. When they heard the loud yelling and things being broken, they became frightened. Then, they started to cry.

"Come back, Bunny!" Jack screamed as he accidentally knocked over a stack of toys with his arms. To his dismay, an avalanche of toys began to fall onto him. The winter spirit winced and cried with pain, as not all of the toys were soft play toys. He attempted to use his ice powers to stop it, but it was too late.

The teen struggled to get out of the hill of toys. He finally managed to get his arm to pop out, sending a couple of toys flying. Using his arm, he began to remove all of the toys away from him. Once his head was out, he gasped for air. It was really warm down there!

But Jack merely just shook it off. He was enraged. Even at this age the Kangaroo was annoying! And was still really fast! At this moment, Jack had to remind himself something. _I am the Guardian of Fun, aren't I? _Jack nodded to himself. _So lets just make this into a game._

The winter spirit flopped out (or more like fell out) of the toy pile, slowly stood up, then started to search for his staff in the pile. In his surprise attack, Jack had unintentionally dropped his staff.

"No… No… No…" Jack murmured as he looked. He tossed the toys he picked up behind him. He kept on absentmindedly throwing toys over his shoulder, not noticing that some of them were getting broken… and that the bunny was behind him.

Jack's eyes lighted up as he lifted his staff from the toy pile. It was then that he heard some shuffling noises. He slowly turned around to take a peek at what was behind him. The Easter Bunny was too pre-occupied to notice the winter spirit watching.

A smile formed on Jack's face. _It's time to win... _Then, with a loud war cry, Jack sprang up, and captured his target. "I win!" Bunny, holding on to the stuffed teddy bear that he was playing with, didn't look like he minded. He seemed to only mind about the stuffed animal. The winter spirit noticed this when he tried to pry away the teddy from him. Bunny just wouldn't let go. Jack smiled at Bunny's determination. "At least I know that you're not going to go anywhere."

Jack was actually happy for a little while, content that he has Bunny back, and that none of the Guardians were lost anymore. But once Jack entered the other room, the sound of crying made all of the happiness vanish.

The teen froze in place as he looked on to all the waterworks flowing out of all the little kids' eyes. Jack's eyes widened as the emotion of being overwhelmed grew with each sob that the toddlers cried out.

_I need Jamie! _Jack thought. Bunny, after looking at all of his companions crying, burst into tears as well. Jack cringed. _And fast!_

**Okay, I'm pretty sure this isn't one of the best chapters I had so far. Not really in my opinion, anyways. Plus, to me, it felt really fast! It's just that I seem to always get stuck at some part ever so often. Like the chasing part. I got pretty stumped at what to happen next. At least the good news is that I have a better general idea for the next chapter.**

**Next chapter, I'm just going to let you have a little clue: There is going to be a whole lot of panic. Yay! **

**Let's see who reviewed, favourited, or followed the story this time (Thank you!)!**

**Red Jeanie**

**Jack Frost the Frost Child**

**READandWRITE11 (again? Aw, shucks! Thanks for the support!)**

**Silverstar0210**

**Ejmaiclky9**

**Axis-13 (Thanks for reviewing!)**

**Leilael (Thanks for the review!)**

**And the guests!**

**candle dark**

**I hope I didn't forget anyone! Thank you all so much for your reviews, favourites, and follows! It really means a lot to me.**

**And review! I love hearing from all of you and all your suggestions! It just makes me so happy inside. :) Actually, reviewing, favouriting, or following will make me happy. :D **

**Thank you for reading, and have a nice day!**

**Someone 136**


	6. Ch 5: Nightmares Combined

**I am soooo sorry for not posting chapter for so long! It's been what? A week? Wow. I don't usually take that long… Okay, maybe if you added in homework, a busy schedule, school, and BLAH BLAH BLAH. I'm pretty sure you don't want to hear my life story, and just get along with the real story. Fine… fine. Okay, I am back with Chapter Five. Hope you enjoy!**

**I DO NOT own Rise of the Guardians.**

**Chapter 5 – Nightmares Combined**

Jamie grumbled. He just couldn't get it right! School just had to be so hard sometimes. Why must it be so cruel (at points)? Why did he always get such hard math homework, or more importantly, teachers?

Jamie was about to get up to ask his mom about the question he was on when a portal suddenly opened up in his bedroom wall. The Guardian of Fun popped out of the wall, along with… four little kids.

Jack had landed face flat on the ground, and when he looked up to face Jamie, the boy was surprised at how desperate the spirit looked.

The teen's hair was all messed up, his eyes showed exhaustion, and his whole entire face just seemed to scream, _Help me! _

Behind Jack were four toddlers, all sobbing away, who looked an awful lot like the rest of the Guardians…

"Jack?"

"What?"

"What did you do!?"

Jack was baffled. "What did I do? I was trying to take care of all of them! Do you know how crazy it was trying to take care of FOUR, IMMORTAL, and HAS POWERS, toddlers!?"

Jack slowly rose to his feet, using his staff to balance himself. That fall with all the others must have been really hard, plus all the exhaustion from babysitting. Jack pointed to the four crying Guardians. "Just look at them!"

"I am! I just can't believe what I'm seeing!"

They all stopped short when Jamie heard his mom calling for him down the stairs. "Jamie!" He turned to the door. "What?" Her reply made Jack even paler than he already was. "It's time for bed!" Jamie responded casually. "Okay!" He obviously forgot all about his homework.

When the boy turned around to see the ever paler Guardian, he raised an eyebrow. "What?" He asked. It was then that Jack snapped out of his trance. "Sandy still has to give dreams!" Jamie didn't get it. "So?" The winter spirit eyes grew wider. "That means Sandy has to go up there, and send dreams, as a TODDLER!"

"Oh…"

In his hurry to send Sandy up to the sky, Jack shoved all the other crying toddlers to Jamie. The boy had the same reaction Jack had when he first had North dumped into his arms. "Wait, what!?"

Jack looked back from the window. By then, he had already scooped a crying Sandman, and had one leg sticking out the window. His hand was on the ledge steadying himself and the toddler. "I need you to take care of all them while I try to get a toddler to make dreams!" And before Jamie could protest even further, the winter spirit was flying to the skies.

Once he reached there, he realized Sandy was still bawling his eyes out. So, he put Sandy close to him, hugged him a bit tighter, and began to pat his back. _Come on… This worked last time with North… _Jack silently prayed. "Sshhhh… It's gonna be okay…" _This better be okay._

Sandy still continued his crying. Jack nearly groaned with frustration. _It sucks sometimes how everyone is different. _Then, the winter spirit had an idea.

He flew to Jamie's window pane, and did a little check up on the boy. _It's not _that _bad in there. _He thought, as he watched Jamie attempt to chase down a flying Tooth with all the others having tears stained cheeks or damp fur, watching with amusement.

After checking up on Jamie, Jack focused on the window. He looked back at Sandy, and smiled the warmest smile a winter spirit could muster. Then, with that, he turned his attention back to the window, which he had already frosted up. From there, he began to use the same technique he had used to get Jamie believing in the Easter Bunny again, only this time, with different images.

With his finger, Jack delicately outlined a picture of dinosaurs, horses, teddy bears, dolphins, anything he thought a child would dream up of. Sandy, looking at all the pictures, slowly turned his sobs to small hiccups. Even Jack had to admit that the bright smile Sandy put on afterwards was pretty cute.

Once he finished, Jack smiled and turned to the Sandman. "You ready to make some dreams?" He asked, his earlier panic all gone. It was as if that little moment of plain drawing made him calmer and made it feel like he could do anything. After all, he was with the Sandman himself, the creator of all dreams. Jack's genuine smile came to light as the Sandman gave a firm nod with his, once again, determined face. He began to fly higher and higher with the creator of dreams.

Jamie, unfortunately, wasn't having the same amount of luck as Jack. "Hey! Get back down here!" The boy cried. The Tooth Fairy just wouldn't listen. There was a sudden crash, and Jamie whizzed around to find the mini Easter Bunny in the place of… "Not Mom's Christmas present!" He had spent so much money just to get the present his mom wanted. Sophie? He just planned to give her his old stuffed bunny, but his mother's present… To him, it was priceless. He spent his whole saved up allowance on the snow globe his mom always wanted.

Before the boy could further complain, his mom knocked. She sounded very stern. "Jamie, what is going on in there?" _Yikes! She can still hear them! _"Uh… Nothing, Mom! Just having a hard time getting my… Pajamas! Yeah, pajamas out of my drawer!" He lied. His mother's voice's style almost immediately changed. "Do you need any help?" she asked. "NO!" Jamie realized that he had said a bit too soon… and a bit too loud. _It's gonna blow the cover! _"I mean, uh, no, I don't need help! I got this!" He tried to sound okay, but cringed when another crash was heard. He tried to guess what it was this time.

Apparently, his mother had heard the crash too. "Are you sure you're okay in there? It sure sounds like you're not." The boy got restless. "I'm fine, Mom! It's okay!" Her reply made Jamie go into panic mode. "I'm still going to come in, just to be sure." _NO!_

Pitch smiled to himself. Ah, the beautiful nightmares that were happening. It seemed that the big nightmare had managed to get Jamie into the dream as well. His and that putrid Jack Frost's dreams, or _nightmares, _were combined! Twice the fear and exhaustion!

Jack, high up in the air, was calmly telling Sandy to make some dreams. Unfortunately, even after the agreement and the pictures, the Sandman just looked at the teen as if he had three heads. Both the spirits were hovering in the air, and Jack was getting a little impatient. "Come on, Sandy… Anytime now…"

Sandy floated there with big eyes looking up to the taller spirit, as if he didn't understand a word Jack said. The winter spirit's temperature lowered, as his eyebrows began to knit together. He just felt like going up to the toddler, grab him at the sides, then shake him, all the while shouting "MAKE DREAMS! THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO DO! MAKE DREAMS!" If the toddler still didn't create any dreams, then he would complain even more. "JUST MAKE SOME DREAMS ALREADY!", and after some consideration, "Please?"

Sandy was still silent. _If he doesn't make any dreams soon, _Jack thought, _there's going to be major consequences. _Jack folded his arms together, and then started to tap his foot in mid-air.

Jamie wasn't faring well either. As his mom opened the door, she gasped at the sight. Papers were everywhere, either crumpled or ripped. His table side lamp had fallen to the ground (thank goodness it was made of plastic), and some picture frames that was supposed to be on the wall had fallen facedown on the ground. The only thing she didn't see was the Guardians, since she didn't believe in them. They all stopped, as if sensing that if they did anymore, they would be in big trouble.

"What is going on in here!?" shrieked Jamie's mother. The boy nervously smiled. "Heh heh… well, you see, Mom… I was, uh…" Jamie stuttered. He was at loss of words to say. His mother gave him her you're-lying face. She crossed her arms, then began to tap her foot impatiently, much like Jack was right above them. "Spit it out." she ordered, using the tone of voice that Jamie knew he would have to make up something soon, or it would be game over. Thankfully, he noticed his dog, Abby, who somehow, after all this commotion, was asleep. Jamie wished he was in the dog's place now. One look at his dog, and an idea came to him.

"I was chasing Abby around the room because he was… uh… having a sudden burst of excitement?" The sentence came out like a question. His mom's hard expression softened as Jamie relaxed. Her arms uncrossed and her foot stopped tapping. She walked for the door, but before she got passed the door frame, she asked Jamie something. "Clean up your room before you go to sleep, okay?" She said with a smile. Jamie smiled back. "Okay."

"Goodnight Jamie."

"'Night."

As the door closed, Jamie let out a sigh of relief. Then, he turned around with a stern look on his face. He never thought he would be frustrated with the Guardians. He looked at each and every one of them straight into the eye. Once they made eye contact, they immediately sat down in front of him. Once everyone was seated, Jamie grinned. "Good." He said with a nod.

Up in the air though, things weren't going as smoothly. There were still no dreams being made yet, and one impatient Jack Frost tapped his fingers on his staff. Sandy observed his hands like they were the most interesting things in the world. The teen groaned as he smacked himself on the forehead. _Toddlers can't be _that _clueless. _

He slowly went up to the little Guardian while taking deep breaths to calm himself. He didn't want to approach the toddler yelling his head off, then the kid being scared of him for the rest of his immortal life. When Jack spoke, his voice came out softer then he expected. "Sandy, you promised me that you would make dreams, right?" The Sandman looked up in wonder, as if he were thinking about it. After a while, he nodded vigorously. "So, can you please make some dreams now? Now would be a good time to make some dreams." It was then that something clicked in Sandy's head. His face brightened with realization. Then, the magic began to happen.

The Sandman's arms spread out as magic dream sand started to spiral out in all kinds of different directions. Jack watched in pride. He had managed to get a toddler to make dreams! He began to smile a genuine smile, which was even more genuine that before. He watched as all the golden sound lit up the night sky and travelled its way to children's windows. Now Jack knew that children wouldn't be dreamless tonight.

**WARNING – LONG AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Yay Chapter 5! Again, I am very sorry that I haven't been around for so long. You already know why (busy busy busy), so now I kind of have a new posting schedule. I will now try to post a chapter or two every week, so I wouldn't leave you hanging, and that they wait wouldn't be very long. The process will go slower as time goes on, but it will speed up again once summer vacation comes (Yay summer vacation!). By then, school would be over; homework would be out of the way and all that. I will try my best to warn you next time if I do have to be taken away from my laptop for a while. This chapter is longer than usual so hopefully that makes up for my absence. Sorry!**

**Well… Now it is time for the list of who followed, favourited, or reviewed this time! (Yay!)**

**Folasade **

**CGryffindorGrimm (Another review? It means a whole lot. Thanks!)**

**Luzydeath**

**theyleaveshadows**

**yamiyugi23**

**LilyTheWolf23 (Hazah! :D)**

**prongslet101**

**Aladin03**

**Axis-13 (Reviewing again? I love reviews! Thanks!)**

**The Dark Lady55 (You favourited me? Holy cow! Thanks! And thank you for favouriting my first story, Movie Shock! I love your support!)**

**PeachtreeAmuto (Yay! Another story favourite for both stories! Thank you!)**

**I hope I didn't miss anyone. If I did, please tell me, and I will include you or that person in the next chapter.**

**Right now, I just feel like I'm going to burst with happiness. It turns out people still love me. Thank goodness. At least you people don't hate me for gone so long. Phew! :)**

**From what I saw, a lot of people here seemed to have liked my first story, Movie Shock (thank you to the ones who have already seen it and/or favourited and/or followed it and/or reviewed to it). So far, it only has one chapter, considering that it was originally a one-shot, but people started to follow it, which I took as a hint as to make a second chapter. Plus, I would also be fulfilling So, the second chapter will, hopefully, be up by the end of this week or next week. I hope you all read it and like it!**

**... I'm starting to realize that I say "yay" way too much. Oops. :/**

**Let's see… um… I think that's it! So… Thanks! I love all of your support, reviews, favourites and follows. They always make me smile. :) Leave any suggestions, ideas, anything really. Room for improvement anywhere? I want to be better! Thanks! ****Please review, favourite, and/or follow!**

**Thank you for reading and have a nice day!**

**Someone136**


	7. Ch 6: Guardian of Heart Attacks

**Hello! I am back with Chapter 6! I hope I didn't keep you guys waiting for that long. :) **

**I DO NOT own Rise of the Guardians.**

**Chapter 6 – Guardian of Heart Attacks**

As Sandy finished the last finishing touches to all his dreams, Jack took a deep breath. All was going well so far. At least he didn't have anything else to do for the night. When the dream maker finished his sweet dreams, both he and the teen slowly floated back down to Jamie's house. Both of them were smiling, and both were happy that they fulfilled the children's dreams.

Jack opened the window with the Sandman in his arms with a, for once in this whole disaster, relaxed smile. When he saw Jamie looking at all of the toddlers with a stern eye, and almost all of the little kids still with concentration, the winter spirit laughed. "How did you do that?" Jack asked, bewildered at how well Jamie seemed to be handing them. "Well," the boy began. "it takes a whole lot of time with a little kid sister to know what to do in situations like these." Jamie turned to the teen with a rather smug smile on his face. But the expression suddenly changed. Now he looked frustrated.

Jack's expression changed too. "What?" he asked, confused. The boy stuck up an accusing finger to the winter spirit's face, making Jack lean back a little to avoid being touched on the nose. "You owe me though." Jamie finally said. "What did I do?" Jack retorted, once he understood the question. That was when their little argument began.

"Christmas is just two days away and Bunny ruined my Christmas present for Mom!"

"Holy snowballs! I completely forgot about Christmas!" Jack took a mental note of that in his head. Jamie, however, was not pleased.

"You owe me a new snow globe, Jack."

"Well it's not my fault!"

"Yes it is! You're the one who dumped all of the Guardians here and thought that I could care for them all!"

"What did you expect!? I was just waking up one morning, minding my own business, when all of a sudden, this happened!" Jack put down Sandy, so he could join the rest who was watching in amusement. Jamie never thought he would argue with his favourite Guardian like this. Nonetheless, he persisted.

"But why did you give them to me!? I spent my whole allowance on that thing, and now it's smashed to a million pieces!"

"You're the only one I have left! The yetis, those annoying elves, the eggs, and the… Tooth fairies…" Jack's voice slowly softened as he started to feel sudden panic. Jamie regretted that he had fought with the winter spirit now. "They're gone?" Jamie asked, catching on. All the teen could manage to do at the moment was nod. Jack no longer felt like the Guardian of Fun. He felt like the Guardian of Heart Attacks. He has been getting a whole lot of them lately (not literally, mind you).

Jamie began to feel sorry for Jack. Now he realized how Jack felt at the time. All the possible emotions popped up: scared, anxious, frustrated, angry… alone. Now his smashed Christmas present seemed like nothing compared to Jack's situation. You can buy another snow globe, but you can't just trade in the Guardians! Plus, now he has to do all the responsibilities that the Guardians formerly had. Before he came to Jamie, he must have felt very… alone. No one to help him, no one to catch him when he falls…

The boy felt a sudden surge of determination. "What do I have to do?" He asked. Jack looked up from his misery, and saw a Jamie who wouldn't give up on him; his first believer… believing in him, believing that he can get through this. Now all he had to do now was believe in himself. Jack grinned. "Okay, here's what we'll do."

Pitch looked down at his nightmare project. It seems to be going fine… so far. But it's getting much too… what was the word? Sweet. He needed to spice things up a little, and he knew just how to do it.

Jamie nodded along as Jack explained the plan. "So you take care of all of them, while I attempt to get to every house in the world in one night-" Jack stopped mid-sentence. The winter spirit felt something wrap around his ankle. He hesitantly looked down, only to see one of Sandy's sand whips spiraling around it. He found this very weird.

"Hey, Sandy," Jack looked down upon the Guardian of Dreams. Sandy looked back with big, innocent looking eyes. "Can you please let go? I'm in the middle of something here." The winter spirit gestured to him and the human boy. Jamie watched, as watching many television shows taught him when something wraps around your ankle, it will never end well. Actually, it will end with the victim flat on their back groaning in pain. The boy looked on, wondering if his guess was right.

There was a sudden slam on the ground. Jamie instinctively covered his eyes with his hands, cringing when he heard a yelp, then a cry of pain and shock and a few toddlers giggling. Everything settled down. There was total silence. Jamie swore that he could even hear his sister snoring away in the other room.

When the boy could no longer bear the sounds of groaning and giggling, he peeked through his fingers. Jack was on the ground, gripping his head with a pained look on his face. One of his eyes was tightly shut, while the other squinted, clearly showing that he was hurt. His staff was off to the side, looking as if it had been the test subject of a paper airplane. The toddlers were giggling at their little joke and high-fived Sandy as he marched past them, obviously very proud of himself. Jamie never thought the Sandman would be so mischievous. Besides, Jack already has that title.

"Are you okay?" Jamie asked softly as he slowly bent down to get a closer look of the bruises. "I'm okay, but my head's not." Pain flashed across the teen's face as he lightly touched the bump that seemed to be growing at the back of his head. He clenched his teeth as he stupidly decided to touch it again. Suddenly, there was a loud burst of cooing, then pushing. After a few short seconds, the small Tooth Fairy fluttering in front of Jack's mouth, prying his lips apart so she could see those pearly whites. Jack and Jamie attempted to pry her off, while she started to speak.

It was very high pitched squeaking, just like all the other tooth fairies' voices, but this is the Head Tooth Fairy. Jack and Jamie, because of her slightly understandable chatter, were able to know what she was excited about and it made both of them groan. "Freshly fallen snow! SHINY!" Even so, they couldn't help but be amused as well. Jack even forgot all about his head pain.

Jack felt something jump onto his stomach, and he gasped as air shot out of his mouth. Tooth seemed unfazed by this. _Is his mouth really that minty fresh? _Jamie wondered.

As Jack finally pried off the Tooth Fairy, he found what had jumped onto his stomach. The winter spirit managed to force a smile. "Hey North…" He said, his voice a bit raspy from the sudden impact. The teen then felt some warm fur on his neck. With the best of his ability, he managed to see the Easter Bunny, at the corner of his eye, rubbing himself against the Jack's neck. It was almost like what a cat would do.

The winter spirit found this very weird. The Kangaroo would never warm up to him like this, not treating him like he was a rival. At least, he hadn't yet. But here is the toddler form of the Kangaroo, actually, in those rare times, _liking _Jack as a friend. Maybe even as a _trusted _friend, instead a friend who is good to have around, but not good when you don't want a prank pulled on you.

From out of nowhere, Tooth started to examine Jack's teeth again, all the while cooing about how well his teeth were kept. Last but not least, the Sandman grasped onto Jack's leg, and started to hug him.

To Jamie, this was sort of cute, yet sort of terrifying at the same time. He knew how toddlers were when they are clingy. "Uh, Jack?"

"What?" The winter spirit replied with as much clarity as possible. Speaking isn't very easy when someone is currently observing your teeth.

"I think they like you. A lot."

"So what?"

"You really don't know a lot about toddlers do you?"

Jack thought about it for a while, but shook his head. He really didn't know a lot. His sister as a toddler was almost 300 years ago. You can forget a lot about your human life when you just seen a glimpse of it, and then put it away again.

"Well, having a lot of experience with Sophie, they like you."

"You said that already."

"Do you know what happens when a toddler likes you too much?"

"No…"

A pause.

"Should I be scared?"

"Well, sort of."

That got Jack's full attention.

"You see, Jack. When a toddler likes you a lot, they start to get clingy. When they are clingy, they will almost hug you with every chance they get to see you."

"That's okay, I guess. 'Spread the love' and all that stuff."

"No, it gets worse."

"Darn it."

"It'll get annoying."

Another pause.

"That's it?"

"Pretty much."

Jack's mind was blown. He couldn't believe that was all.

"No 'its gonna make you want to destroy them' or 'you'll be insane'?"

"Nope. Wait, actually, you might want to do those two things."

"Oh the JOY." Jack grumbled.

Jack attempted to stand up. He fell right back to the ground though, as all his weights… or toddlers… came down with him.

The matter at hand made a sudden rebound. Jack turned to see the window, then the clock.

**12:00 AM.**

_THE TEETH!_

The winter spirit jumped up and started to practically rip the toddlers off of him, thus surprising himself, Jamie and the little Guardians. What kind of person, especially a Protector of Children himself, would do that, just tossing (literally) the children aside?

"Sorry…" Jack cringed each time he heard a groan. "What just happened?" cried Jamie. "I gave everyone lollipops and they all went off happily in their way." Jack replied, sarcasm dripping off of each word. "Didn't you just see what happened? You have eyes, don't you?! You should be smart enough to see that!" Realizing what he just said, he took a step back. His eyes widened. He just insulted a kid. Not just any kid, his first believer. He immediately started to apologize.

"I'm sorry! This is what happens when I get frustrated and panicked at the same time!"

Jamie heard nothing of it. "Fine! You think I'm so dumb? I might as well just stop helping!" After a moment of thought, he added something Jack would never forget. "I might as well stop believing in you!" And with that, Jack and the rest of the Guardians disappeared. He really did stop believing.

Back at the North Pole, one light went out.

"No!" Jack cried, but he was too late. Jamie's face seemed surprised. "Jamie! You have to listen to me!" But then his first believer's face changed into total satisfactory. Now Jack realized he really was alone on this one now. Jamie stopped believing. There was one spark of hope left though. Jamie's friends! They could help! Jack thought of the cons of this option. He just didn't know these kids as well as he knew Jamie. Sure, he played with them, but didn't connect as well.

He felt like a little piece of him went with Jamie as the boy stopped believing. If Jamie stopped believing in him, how can Jack believe in himself?

**I'm starting to realize that I needn't a "WARNING – LONG AUTHOR'S NOTE" anymore because almost all my Author's Notes now are long.**

**Well this has taken a turn for the worst. … maybe. Who knows? It could get even worse. Poor Jack… :) **

**I feel so evil! I took away all of the yetis, elves, eggs, and tooth fairies, and now I made Jamie stop believing in Jack! Oh the evil me… **

**This really isn't matching up to my genres anymore, is it? Humour – okay, still some left – but Family? Now that I think about it, there isn't a lot about family anymore. Plus, its getting a tad darker now lately isn't it? With all that bickering and "you're stupid" insults. If you think there is a genre out there that more or less fits this story better, please feel free to tell me through the reviews. If it should stay the same, then… yeah, just tell me through reviews. Thanks!**

**I feel like I have been gone for so long… but this chapter is a tad longer than usual, so I hope this makes up for everything. **

**SO… Right now, I have a poll up that asks what Jack's sister's name be in I think all of my future stories that has her in it. Please vote on it as it would help me a lot. If you do, I thank you! :)**

**Now let's see who reviewed, favourited, or followed this time!**

** . .ice (I updated! Yay! And thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying it.)**

**chocolate1999 (thanks! I never thought I was able to do a funny story in the first place before I started this.)**

**Axis-13 (Holy cow. Another review!? You're too kind. Thank you! :) )**

**randomobsession123 (Hi!)**

**LilyTheWolf23 (I'm glad you're enjoying this and I'm happy that I made you happy. And thanks for calling me and the storyline awesome! You're awesome too! Plus, as you can see now, he is slowly going insane. Remember that? :) )**

**And the Guests!**

**Guest (Why thank you!)**

**candle dark (Christmas is coming. Well, now that only Tooth is here – as a toddler – and the rest of the fairies are gone… DUN DUN DUN! :) But, yes. Tooth is very lucky.)**

**I hope I didn't miss anyone! If I did, please tell me in the reviews. **

**We are now at the end of my ridiculously long Author's Note. If you actually made it to the bottom, congratulations! **

**In the end, as always, thank you for all of your support, follows, favourites, and reviews! They mean a whole lot to me and always make me smile. :) . Room for improvement anywhere? I want to be better! Thanks! And please leave any suggestions in the reviews too! Who knows? Maybe I might just use them in the story! Also giving you credit, of course. Please review, favourite, and/or follow!**

**Thank you for reading and have a nice day!**

**Someone136**


	8. Ch 7: Believe

**Hello! I am back once again! I wonder what will happen to Jack this time… Good or bad? For the better or for the worse? Hmm…**

**I DO NOT own Rise of the Guardians.**

**Chapter 7 – Believe**

Jamie felt satisfied with himself. He finally showed Jack Frost that he wasn't one to be pushed around with. But then something pierced his heart. He realized what he just done. He just stopped believing in Jack Frost. He was the first believer. He stopped believing. Now Jack is alone.

Alarms went off in his head. _What did I just do!? _He immediately believed again, but when he turned around to see where Jack was, the winter spirit wasn't there. The toddlers were, but it seemed like the spirit just vanished.

All those fun times with Jack flashed through his mind. Jamie realized that he was the one that got his worst out. If enough people stops believing in a human, it wouldn't make the human disappear, but would maybe just lower the self esteem. To a legend, a spirit, a fable, a fairytale, it was different. If enough people stop believing you, you would slowly get weaker and weaker until you eventually got so powerless that you stop existing and just disappear.

He remembered the first time he actually saw Jack, not just hearing his name in the ever so famous sentence of Jack Frost nipping noses. The winter spirit didn't nip his nose at all, or anyone for that matter. In his eyes anyways. Jack just seemed really surprised and overjoyed. He was there when he was losing his belief in all of them.

_Jamie was seated on his bed, facing his stuffed toy bunny. He felt just about ready to give up on all of his childhood heroes: Santa Claus, the Easter Bunny, the Tooth Fairy, the Sandman… He lowered himself until eye level with the toy. "I believed in you for a long time, okay? My whole life, in fact." He picked up the bunny. "You kind of owe me now." _

_"You don't have to do much."_

_"Just a little sign so I know."_

_"Anything."_

_"Anything at all."_

_The boy waited expectantly, searching the bunny's eyes if the sign was there. But he slowly lowered his head and the bunny when he knew that the sign was never going to come._

_"I knew it."_

_The bunny dropped to the floor. He hadn't noticed the window opening in his misery. That is, until the sound of the window frosting came to his ears. He immediately turned to it, and saw what astonished him. Maybe the sign really was there._

_An egg on one window. An Easter egg. The frost continued to spread. The boy gasped and took a look at the bunny. He looked hard. It lied on the floor, looking lifeless as ever. Is it doing the magic?_

_He turned back the window to see a bunny starting to form, like someone was making those pictures with their finger. _

_"He's real!" The boy choked out. _

_Suddenly, the bunny started to peel itself off of the window, and jumped into his room, prancing around like it was in a field of grass. Jamie gleefully chased the bunny, jumping on his bed and laughing all the while. _

_He hadn't known someone else was laughing with him._

_"Whoa!" The bunny exploded into snowflakes, while Jamie got the last of his giggles escape his mouth. "Snow?" He watched in awe as the snowflakes danced around his room. One of them landed on his nose. Then he knew who it was, and started to believe in that person._

_"Jack Frost." His eyes widened as he processed the whole thing. His mouth gaped open._

_"Did he just say…?"_

_"Jack Frost?" _

_"He said it again! He said… You said…!"_

_Jamie slowly turned around to see a pale teen with slightly messy white hair, a blue hoodie, some pants that look like they belong in the colonial times, no shoes, was really thin, and a surprised face showing a hint of joy. The boy's eyes widened even further as his mouth seemed open a little bigger. _

_"Jack Frost!"_

_"That's right!" The teen stepped back, his arms raised to his head, seemingly to say that his mind is blown. _

_"B-but that's me! Jack Frost! That's my name!" The teen sputtered. He moved around the room, the way someone would when they were so shocked that they couldn't seem to register it in their brains. _

_Then, the white-haired boy turned to Jamie. "You said my name!"_

_Jamie couldn't speak, so he nodded. His mouth and eyes were still wide open. _

_The teen frowned. "Wait, can you hear me?" He asked cautiously._

_A nod._

_The teen leaned in closer. Face to face, he asked, "Ca-can you see me?"_

_A nod and a growing smile. This was the one and only Jack Frost talking to him. Jamie felt like he was meeting a celebrity, which he technically was._

_Jack Frost smiled along with him and let out a few breaths of joy. "He sees me!" He says, like he was about to break down crying happy tears. "He sees me!"_

_Then with a laugh, the winter spirit did a backwards flip in the air and landed on a desk making the desk legs drag on the ground. Jamie chuckled._

_"You just made it snow!"_

_"I know."_

_"In my room!"_

_"I know!" _

_Jack Frost jumped off of the desk, pushing it back a little. _

_"You're real!?"_

_"Yeah! Who do you think brings you all the blizzards, an- and the snow days?" The teen got more and more excited._

_"A-and remember when you went flying on that sled the other day?"_

_"That was you!?"_

_"That was me!"_

_"Cool!"_

_"Right?"_

_"B-but what about the Easter Bunny and the Tooth Fairy, I mean, what abo-"_

_"Real! Real, real! Every one of us… is real." Jack Frost picked up the bunny. Jamie jumped on his bed in happiness. "I knew it!"_

Jamie smiled at the memory. He remembered how shocked both of them were, how overjoyed they both were. If Jack Frost reacted like that, then he must have not have a lot of believers.

Or any believers at all. This struck Jamie hard. He must have so lonely, so sad, and left out. Maybe nobody had ever treated him like he had feelings too, or that he actually wanted to feel that comfort of knowing someone actually cares for you. The boy started to worry. What if he wasn't believing, but wasn't aware of it?

Jack seemed to have frozen up. His mouth went dry and as he slowly closed it. He knew anymore hollering wouldn't catch his first believer's attention any longer, so he just sat down with the rest of the toddlers. He leaned on the wall, but moved. It wasn't comfortable with a bunch of kids around you when your desire, for once, was to alone for a while and register what happened.

He crawled to the side bed, and curled himself up there, bringing his knees to his chin and resting his arms on top of them. He placed his chin on top of his arms. Then, he sighed and put his head down. Jack whispered to himself how stupid he was, regretting every mean word he said.

Jamie heard this whisper, so he climbed onto the bed and peered over the other side. There was the winter spirit all curled up, beating himself up with words. Jamie sat right back down on the bed, thinking, when he then realized what Jack had said. Something which he completely ignored.

_"I'm sorry! This is what happens when I get frustrated and panicked at the same time!"_

_Jamie heard nothing of it. "Fine! You think I'm so dumb? I might as well just stop helping!" After a moment of thought, he added something Jack would never forget. "I might as well stop believing in you!"_

_"No!"_

_And he vanished, his last words just an echo in the air._

Guilt started to spread through Jamie. He stopped believing. He stopped having faith in him. At a time of need. The boy started to feel some déjà vu. It was then that he knew he had set things right again.

He peered back over to the other side of the bed and saw the winter spirit still muttering to himself. "Hey, Jack?"

The teen's head rose so suddenly that it collided with Jamie's face. "Ow!" Jack whizzed around, only to see a Jamie in pain, carefully trying to comfort his nose. That was the part that got the most impact. Jack sucked in a breath. "I am so sorry!" He immediately shot for the boy, indicating that his apology was sincere.

"Its okay." The boy replied with a funny voice. He rubbed his nose, in attempt to make it feel better.

Something clicked in Jack's head. "You believe again?" He asked, a smile growing on his face. Jamie couldn't help but grin. "Yeah, I guess. I just can't believe you would go crazy like that after just one believer stopped believing in you." Jack shrugged. "I can't help it. I only started to get some believers. It would be pretty sad to be losing them already."

Then, laughter sounded. Both of them laughed, at their silliness, at their argument, about Jack's devastation, almost at everything.

Their smiles and laughter were soon interrupted though, as something, or _someone_, fell to the ground.

**IMPORTANT: So, I have a poll up on my profile asking what Jack's sister's name should be in pretty much all future stories. In fact, I have a story up right now, called Believe in Me, that has Jack's sister in it! Please vote so I wouldn't be left calling her "Jack's sister" or "the girl". Sorry if I sound like an old hag that is a beggar, but I can't go on to the second chapter without it! So please vote! It would make me very happy. :)**

**Even though I have this other story going on, do not worry, I am not abandoning Papa Jack Frost. It's just that the idea of what was bugging me for too long, that I just had to write it. For those of you who are interested, it's basically what would happen if Jack's sister saw Jack as a winter spirit. The actual summary is much better though. Meh.**

**Anyways… there is a little cliffhanger. Yay cliffhangers… Oh the suspense. I am evil. :) I don't know if it is obvious though. Oh well. **

**Sorry if the chapter was kind of boring. I feel boring. GASP! **

**Let's see who reviewed, favourited, or followed this time! **

**MavisDracula118**

**silverfang493 (yes, poor Jack. Shame on Jamie! At least it's better now. :) )**

**SpiritOfSong (yay double!)**

**Lilythewolf23 (YYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY! So happy for you! Jack probably will be. :D And thanks! Your guess was correct. Congratulations. Ya, this is a nightmare after all. Who would want to go near a toddler after this experience? Anyone? Yes? No? :) And again, thank you for all of this support!)**

**Sloppy Joe 313**

**And the guests!**

**Avatar Aang (so little and cute… agreed. :) )**

**Guest (Thanks! Glad you're enjoying it.)**

**So here we are, at the end of this little chapter. I hope to see you people next chapter! Room for improvement anywhere? I want to be better! Thanks! And please leave any suggestions in the reviews too! Who knows? Maybe I might just use them in the story! Also giving you credit, of course. Please review, favourite, and/or follow!**

**Thank you for reading and have a nice day!**

**Someone136**


	9. Ch 8: Jack the Tooth Fairy

**Hello everyone! Okay, when I said that the updating would be faster once summer vacation came, I lied! NOOOOOOOO… I'M SORRY! D:What happened? Summer school is what happened. So now, I have school in the summer now too. But its over now, so I can freely write chapters for you guys! :D**

**I just want to add in something in here as well. I want to thank chloemcg for the great idea she gave that is now part of this chapter! THANK YOU! :D Her other great idea will be later on in the story. You should go check her stories out! They are really good and really imaginative (Trust me, I read her stories. They are awesome!)! :)**

**Okay, now for the chapter.**

**I DO NOT own Rise of the Guardians. (Do we seriously have to repeat this for EVERY chapter?)**

**Chapter 8 – Jack the Tooth Fairy**

A thud behind the two boys sounded. They whizzed around in alarm to see what was going on. What they saw had set them into panic mode.

The Tooth Fairy was on the ground, unable to fly. Some of her colourful feathers lay on the ground around her.

With panicked eyes, Jack looked up to the window. A little bit of relief settled in when he realized it was still dark out.

Both of the boys looked at each other, each knowing what they needed to do. And fast.

"All I need to do is jump around the world and collect all of the teeth in half a night." The winter spirit paced around the room, mumbling to himself of the tasks he needed to do for the night and how much time has been wasted.

"Jack…" Jamie said softly. "Jack?" He said it a little louder.

"Jack!"

"JACK!"

The winter spirit turned to the boy, confusion written all over his face. "Okay, okay! You got my attention! No need to yell; you're going to wake someone up!"

He woke up someone indeed.

The door to Jamie's bedroom suddenly burst open as a little girl with blond hair jumped in. She looked up to the winter spirit, then her brother, with big, innocent eyes. They both started to argue with hushed tones.

"I told you you'll wake someone up!"

"Well how was I supposed to know Sophie was such a light sleeper?"

"She probably isn't, but you just had to yell my name!"

"What could I do? You were mumbling to yourself like a crazy person!"

The small blond girl, Jamie's little sister, looked around the room. She saw another little kid her age, asleep on the ground, his big round belly steadily going up and down. She saw the Tooth Fairy on the floor as well. Her little kids senses told her, that by the looks of it, she was asleep as well.

Oh, how wrong the senses were.

Her big wide eyes scanned the room, and smile slowly forming on her lips. Her brother's bickering with the newest Guardian just seemed to be blanked out, as she spotted a glowing ball.

Oh no, it wasn't a ball. She was mistaken. It was just the Guardians of Dreams. But smaller. Much smaller actually. And cuter! It was then that she spotted the cutest of them all.

"BUNNY!" Sophie's face turned into utmost excitement. Her sudden outburst put a pause into the two boys' argument. The two of them watched as the little girl happily ran her way over to where the now tiny, fluffy and cute bunny was.

Bunny seemed to give a little squeal, as he did not recognize the toddler happily stomping towards him. After all, a human toddler running at you is a pretty scary sight to a little bunny rabbit. With that, he began to take a run for it, thus making the room an even bigger mess than it had been before. "NO!" Jamie yelled as his books got knocked to the ground, almost flattening Tooth.

Speaking of Tooth, Jack looked at the poor fairy on the ground. The task he had to do that night smacked him in the face. "The teeth!"

"My room!" Jamie yelled back.

"I gotta go!" The winter spirit made a dash for the window, and jumped. The wind caught him and sent the boy on his way for a rushed journey.

"What about me!?" Jamie called after the already gone teenager. The little boy groaned when he realized Jack wasn't going to come back for quite a while. He turned from the window. What his eyes laid on after that was horror.

Papers were everywhere, picture frames were smashed, books were littered on the floor, and all this was caused by his unexpected job as a babysitter. Jamie groaned as his sister ran around him, chasing the terrified bunny around. _Why did Jack have to dump me with this?_

Unfortunately, Jack wasn't faring much better either. _How can I be so stupid to even forget to bring a bag!? _The winter spirit smacked his forehead as he realized his missing vital item.

In his dismay, he spotted a plastic bag floating along in the winds. It had a few holes in it, but it would have to do. _People should really stop littering like this. _He thought as he flew down to pick it up. _Seriously, they're going to kill me like this one day._

With that, Jack went to the nearest house he saw. At least, what he thought was a house anyways.

_This is a weird bedroom. _He thought to himself as he looked around the big square room. There were rolling chairs, desks, computers, and calculators. There were pens neatly put in their little containers. The winter spirit looked at the cubicles, looking for lost teeth, when his mind clicked. He was in an office.

He gave a frustrated little groan as he ran out of the window. Next time, he was going to actually look inside the window first before going in.

Back at the Bennett house, Jamie gently picked up the "resting" Tooth Fairy. He carried her over to his bed pillow as chaos was made behind him. "There." He whispered softly to really no one in particular. With that, he turned around once more to pick up North.

He grunted as he managed to actually lift up the Guardian of Wonder. As a kid. Jamie held his breath as he stumbled over to his bed. Once he got there, he practically dumped the sleeping toddler on the bed. North didn't even seem to notice. He just lifted his thumb, stuck it into his mouth, and tossed over to his side. Jamie had to admit, that was actually pretty cute. For an old man's toddler form.

A big crash interrupted his daydreams. "Sophie!" Jamie yelled without thinking. If there ever were a crash, Sophie was usually the culprit. And the culprit she was. The older brother turned around and faced his litter sister with a stern face. Sophie stared back with innocent eyes, while she lightly pushed the fallen over chair away from her.

"Ugh, Sophie! Can't you just help for once, and not always make a mess out of things?"

Sophie couldn't believe what her ears were hearing. Sure, she had heard meaner remarks, but this was her own brother, and this was the meanest thing he had ever said to her in the face. Her face scrunched up a little bit as her bottom lip began to quiver. Jamie, however, did not notice. He turned his back on her as he continued to speak.

"I am in a really tight situation right now, and you aren't helping at all! You're just making this all the more complicated! Why can't you just-" The sound of crying disrupted his scolding. "Huh?" The boy whizzed around to find his younger sister in tears.

_Oh man! _Jamie thought in his panic. _I made her cry! Mom hates it when she cries, especially when I made her! _His eyes widened. _I can't let Mom hear! _With that, he rushed over to his sister side and almost immediately began apologizing and showering her with nice comments.

"I'm sorry Sophie!"

"I wasn't thinking! I'm just so frustrated!"

"Uh… You're pretty!"

He gave her a hug that he hoped warmed her broken heart a little bit. Sophie fought back a little, but finally gave in, as she needed the comfort, even if it was from the person that offended her. The tears started to stream down her face and stained his shirt. To Jamie, it felt really wet, and it felt really weird, but what could he do? Let go abruptly and go, "Eeewww! Sophie! That's _disgusting_!" No way. He can't risk another tear waterfall.

Meanwhile, up in the air, Jack went from house to house as fast as he could, stuffing lost teeth into his hoodie as quickly as possible. But it wasn't fast enough. By the time he finished Burgess, the sun was beginning to rise. "Oh no…" Jack groaned. He had run out of time. Many people are going to stop believing in the Tooth Fairy now. And it was his entire fault.

He immediately began to attempt to reach a few more houses in nearby cities, but he only reached about twenty before the sunlight filled the sky. Adults started to come out of their houses; some for picking up the newspaper and sniffing the new day's fresh air; others for reluctantly going to work.

With his head down and the sun peaking over the houses and buildings, Jack lifted off the ground and sulkily flew back to the Bennett house.

Jamie groggily greeted him. "How did it go?" He asked, his voice a tad slurred from being up all night minding little toddlers. All of the toddlers were either on the ground or on the bed, snoozing away to their heart's content. "Not very good." The teen glumly responded.

The winter spirit noted that Jamie looked terrible. Their were bags under his eyes, he kept on nodding off, but then jolting back awake, and his hair was a tangled mess. "Jamie," he began. "Did you get _any _sleep at all?" The boy snapped himself back awake as he was starting to dose off in the middle of his friend's question. "Not really…" He replied quietly. Jamie stifled a yawn. He was very tired and his legs felt like jelly. He just wanted to collapse right then and there and go to sleep. He began to nod off again. Jack's voice was like a little echo in a dream.

"Jamie." Said Jack's hazy voice.

"I think you need to-" The winter spirit's sentence got cut off as the boy slipped into sleep mode.

"-sleep now." Jack finished his sentence with a small grin. He laid his staff to the side as he tried - and succeeded - to heave up the Bennett boy.

The winter spirit knew his surface temperature was cold, so he made sure to only touch the cloth of the boy's clothing. He doesn't want to wake Jamie up just because of some cold touch.

He stumbled his way to the bed, nearly tipping over and falling sometimes. Jamie was a lot heavier than Sophie – so heavy that when Jack got to the bed, he practically dumped the boy onto it. He flinched and held his breath when he heard Abby shift in his sleep. Luckily, he just tossed himself over to lie on the other side. The teen let out his breath as he wondered why almost every time there is a situation like this, it almost always ends up in your favour.

The winter spirit looked around for anything that can be used as a blanket. A teddy bear? No… Books? No… Random piece of cloth hanging on the door that just happens to be the right size to cover the average boy Jamie's age? YES.

Jack tossed the piece of cloth onto the boy and stepped back. He winced and hopped around a little on his good foot when he accidentally stepped on a piece of cardboard box corners from Jamie's gift box. They hurt when you step on them with your bare feet. He slammed himself onto the wall to help him get in balance. He wouldn't want to fall again while he was checking his foot for any serious injuries.

He put it back down again once he was sure that nothing was that bad except for a temporary corner indent. Looking back at the slumbering boy once more, he headed to the desk.

Jack carefully put everything that was on the desk onto the floor nearby; everything from books to electronics. After that, he emptied out all the teeth he had found for the night from his pocket.

The winter spirit struggled to find which tooth belonged to which person. For god's sakes, he didn't even have any of the tooth boxes! So, he just sorted the bad ones from the good ones.

"Good."

"Bad."

"That's shiny!"

"Is that… a hole?"

"Good."

"Cavity."

"Small, but good. Must've chipped it or something."

"Broken in half."

"Looks pretty healthy."

"Where's the other half?"

And that is how Jack Frost the Tooth Fairy spent the rest of that night.

Meanwhile, Pitch went off to strike a deal with Father Time.

**Again, I am SOOOOOO sorry for not updating in more than a month! You already know why. Oh, me and my busy life…**

**And guess what! I LOST A TOOTH! :D**

**…**

**Don't judge me! I lose teeth really slowly! Plus, I am still in middle school!**

**Okay, the people who reviewed, favourited, or followed last chapter.**

**Roxanne-Ride433 **

**Sol and G'ysr**

**Ilovesmiles4**

**catlover2976 (Thanks! Me too! When I watched it, I always thought the name was given and that name is Emily. But when I heard that she was never named, I just had to find a new one.)**

**Wicked Girl99 (Okay! :) )**

**Lilythewolf23 (Hello! Okay, I will. Thanks! :D )**

**Phantom Trainer (Hi! Thanks! It is ****_currently_**** a dream/nightmare. Sorry if it was confusing.)**

**chloemcg (Oh my god! Thank you! Those ideas are amazing! For sure I will use them. Thanks!)**

**CAT GIRL 28**

**Guest (Thank you! Glad you enjoy it.)**

**. .ice (Yay friendship! Poor Jamie. Sure, I'll tell Jack that the next time Jamie gets hurt. :) No, not a poor attempt. Thanks! That helped. Thank you! But I need a name for her. It just blew my mind away when I realized she was never named. Now I need to make up one/find one. But thanks!)**

**Axis (Haha, its okay. Thanks!)**

**Again, thank you all so much for the support! I really appreciate from the bottom of my heart. :)**

**I hope I didn't miss anyone! If I did, please tell me in the reviews.**

**If you have noticed, I no longer separate the Guests from the Members. Do you still want me to do the way I did it before or no? Let me know in the reviews or PM me. :)**

**So, I still have the poll up for what Jack's sister's name will be. If you want to vote, please, go ahead! Your vote counts! :)**

**We are now at the end of my ridiculously long Author's Note. If you actually made it to the bottom, congratulations! **

**In the end, as always, thank you for all of your support, follows, favourites, and reviews! They mean a whole lot to me and always make me smile. :) . Room for improvement anywhere? I want to be better! Thanks! And please leave any suggestions in the reviews too! Who knows? Maybe I might just use them in the story! Also giving you credit, of course. Please review, favourite, and/or follow!**

**Thank you for reading and have a nice day!**

**Someone136**

**P. S.**

**Hello! So, I have recently just joined CottenCandy1234's Epic Battle of the Fanfictions- ROTG! In this, every participant must write a story that has anything related to the Guardians going to a public school. I have submitted my story, The Nerd Oath for this contest. To win, you must have the most reviews in the end. Can you please support me? I would appreciate it greatly if you do! Every person that reviews and/or favourites and follows gets a shout-out (like always)! **

**Thank you!**


	10. Ch 9: Back to Reality

**I kind of have the feeling that Dreamworks was trying to tell us something when they created Jack frost: Stop global warming or else this guy will DIE! I don't know, but it might be true… **

**I DO NOT own Rise of the Guardians.**

**Chapter 9 – Back to Reality**

Pitch walked up the front steps of Father Time's house. _It's not too bad here. _He thought to himself as he looked at all the things around him. There were green trees with analog clocks hanging off the branches with an hour glass as the tree's trunk and sunflowers with sundials growing in the middle. _There just isn't enough fear here. _He shook off the thought though. He was not here to spruce Father Time's place a bit. No, he was here for something else completely.

Being as polite as he could, Pitch knocked on the pretty ordinary looking wooden door. Pitch had noticed that Father Time lived in a place that looked pretty much the same as the suburban houses down on land of cities and buildings. The only difference was the time being told or measured everywhere you look.

The Boogeyman waited a little while; tapped his foot on the floor, looked around at what other ordinary looking things Father Time had, whatever to keep him busy while he waited. Pitch began to grow impatient as he waited even longer. All the nightmares back at his lair was keeping watch on what was going on in Jack and Jamie's combined nightmare. He wanted to make sure it was at the state of frustration and with some fear in it as much as possible.

Pitch was just about to knock again when someone finally opened the door. "Yes?" said the old man that opened it, his long white beard and mustache just inches off the ground. His long white hair rested on his bright blue and green coloured robe.

Pitch had to squint to look at the man without getting blinded by the brightness of the colours. "May I… May I come in, Father Time?" The man named Father Time slowly dipped his head down as he shuffled aside to let his new guest in.

The Boogeyman knew that the only way to get Father Time to do whatever he wanted him to do was to be polite, nice, and un-scary as he possible could. He even brushed off the few flecks of dust that was on his robe. It was then that Pitch realized how much he looked like the exact opposite of Father Time.

He moved his eyes around to different places of the house as soon as he stepped in. He didn't want to walk out of the place with shattered vision. He noticed that there were clocks and time measuring devices practically everywhere. There were analog clocks, digital clocks, sundials, hourglasses, cuckoo clocks, alarm clocks, stopwatches, and so many more. There were also every time zone's time on the wall, hanging on the wall like picture frames. The date was on the blank wall; a calendar of some sort that could go on forever. Pitch was amazed at how Father Time could survive like this, listening to the sounds of the clocks and looking at the numbers on the walls everyday. He was sure that he would have gone crazy if he were to ever live a life like this. Everything else looked pretty much like a normal place. There was a fireplace off to the side and a couch and recliner draped with a sheet to keep the furniture clean on the other. He had no idea what the other rooms looked like as he had not looked in there yet. He didn't want to be impolite and snoop around. That would just make a bad impression.

"I am so sorry I took so long to get to the door." Father Time said, snapping Pitch out of his thoughts. He stepped out of the kitchen with a tray of biscuits and tea. "I was just preparing myself for the next daylight saving time. You know, it is because I am Father Time, and I manage all the time that goes around the world." He chuckled to himself, as if it were a joke. Pitch didn't get it, but forced a little laugh anyway.

"Oh, pardon me!" Father Time jumped a little when he realized he hadn't seated his guest yet. "Would you like to have a seat on the couch?" Pitch nodded slightly as he replied, "Oh, yes. That would be nice." _Father Time is terribly nice and kindly, much like a typical old man. _Pitch thought as he took his seat on the cushioned furniture.

"So," The old man began as he set the tray down onto the coffee table "What brings you here to my little home?" Pitch watched as Father Time poured the tea from the pot into two cups. The steam came out in delicate and mystifying patterns. "Well, I need a little favour from you, Father Time." He said. "Oh?" The old man said before taking a sip from his cup. "What favour do you have, Mr. Black?" Pitch didn't really like being addressed as "Mr. Black". "Please, call me Pitch."

"Okay, Pitch. What is it that you desire from me?" Pitch knew that the thing he really meant to ask was to have all of the Guardians turned into little toddlers so that despised Jack Frost would have a living nightmare instead of a fake one, but a little voice from the back of his mind nagged him to ask something else. Pitch hesitated as he began to listen to what the voice had to say.

_Ask him to turn back time! _The voice said. _You could redo the whole battle all over again! This time you wouldn't lose to the Guardians because then, you will know their every move! _It was very tempting for Pitch. What should he choose? Turning all the Guardians into little children or turn back the hands of time and battle the fully grown Guardians once again, only this time, he would know every step that they will take?

If he took the second choice, then he would easily vanquish them all, and then have fear reign forever. But, what if he lost again? He couldn't possibly come crawling back to Father Time's place every time he had become the loser. If he made Jack and Jamie's nightmares into a reality though… "What will it be?" The old man asked again. "Can you just give a few more moments to think of my favour?" Father Time sighed. "Alright."

Pitch shook his head as he regained his thoughts again. If he made Jack and Jamie's nightmares into a reality, then the Guardians would be powerless little toddlers! Maybe not powerless, but mindless little kids that don't know how to use their abilities! Yes! If the nightmare was correct, then they would just be children, and Jack Frost and Jamie would have such a terrible time trying to look after them and protecting the children of the world! Yes… This is how it should be. He could just spread nightmares and fear then and forevermore. The world would be like the Dark Ages again; filled with fear, darkness, and most importantly, belief in him. People would believe and fear the Boogeyman once again!

"Would you please…" Pitch started, looking wide eyed at the old man. He tapped his thumb on his tea cup. "I mean, if you don't mind." Father Time smiled. "Of course I won't mind! Of course, it depends on what you ask for." Pitch hid a little grin. "Would you… turn the Guardians into little toddlers?" The old man's smile fell. "What?" He couldn't believe his ears. "Turn the Guardians into toddlers? What are you thinking! They protect the children of the world! They are vital to day to day peace and happiness!"

The man in the black robes resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Yes, I know. I just want all of them to turn younger except one." Father Time's eyes narrowed. "Who?"

"Jack Frost."

"Jack Frost? Isn't he that not-believed-in naughty spirit who froze my clocks? _Three times?_"

"Yes."

"But he isn't a Guardian!"

Pitch sighed as he put his teacup down onto the table. He looked rather disappointed in Father Time for not knowing this. "He is! How could you have not heard?"

"I'm sorry, but people do not pass by very often here and I do not have any other source of communication except for the telephone, which never rings." The old man replied defiantly, as he picked up a biscuit.

"Anyways, Jack Frost is in fact a Guardian, okay? You got that now, Father Time?"

"Yes, yes. Alright. Why wouldn't you want him to become younger? Of course, he's pretty young already; only three hundred and eighteen years old. Or was it three hundred and seventeen?"

"It doesn't matter what age he is!" Pitch started to raise his voice. He is beginning to lose patience for the time keeper. "The only thing I want is to make the other four toddlers!"

It was the old man's turn to sigh now. "No need to yell…" He said under his breath, looking down at the bowl of biscuits beside him. "Is that what you want?" He said as soon as he raised his head and looked into Pitch's eyes. "Yes!" Father Time raised an eyebrow. "Are you just doing this for revenge on them after they had defeated you?" Pitch was dumbfounded as his mouth gaped open. "You heard about that, but you didn't hear about Jack becoming a Guardian!?" The time keeper chuckled a bit. It was a little funny at how the Nightmare King reacted. "Yes." He said, still snickering.

Pitch slapped a hand onto his face. _Calm down, Pitch. It's okay. _He said silently to himself. _It's just a stupid old man that can control time messing with you. Don't let it get to you and everything will be fine. You're here for one thing and one thing only. Just get it done. _After a few breaths, Pitch finally reformed himself into his first calm and polite character. "Let us just put that aside for now, shall we?" He said, waving his hand as if that would just push the problems away. The time keeper had also returned to his first peaceful state. "Yes, yes. Of course. But why would you want them to become younger, besides getting revenge?" "I-it's not for revenge!" Pitch sputtered through his lie. "It's… for the new Guardian! To – uh… - to practice being with kids!" He had no idea why he is sputtering now, since he was full of confidence before. Maybe it was because that had surprised him, that question.

Father Time began to slowly nod as he stroked his long beard. He took a little bite out of his biscuit. "Yes… That would be a good experience for someone who is supposed to be protecting children…" Pitch hoped that the old man wouldn't see through what would happen if they were toddlers and there were someone to defeat. Father Time smiled again. He figured that it would be a great opportunity for the boy, and it should be able to teach that winter spirit some more responsibility; that having fun and pulling pranks weren't all that there is to an immortal life. "Okay, I'll do it." The Boogeyman could barely contain himself. Barely. He was just so happy!

Father Time told him that he would be back soon as he finished up the last bit of biscuit he had left. He said that by the time he comes back, the four oldest Guardians would be little kids.

As soon as the old man left, Pitch sprang up from his seat and started to do a little happy dance. It was very un-Pitch like, but he couldn't help it! He was finally going to get back at all those blasted Guardians and get some belief and fear!

Back and the North Pole, things weren't going as well though. Jack was mumbling something about teeth ("Cavity… Holes… SHINY…") and he moved around his bed. No blankets were on him, but if there were, it would be a heap of cloth on the floor by now.

North was the first to discover Jack like this. At first, he thought it was just a sweet little dream that Sandy gave him that was strangely about teeth. But then he realized Sandy's dreams wouldn't be that long, and that there weren't any dream sand floating above his head! It was almost time for another meeting, so he had to wake their newest Guardian and fast!

"Jack?" North quietly said as he lightly shook the boy's shoulder. He only flipped to lie on his other side. "Jack…" The Russian said again, but this time, a bit louder. He began to shake the boy a little bit harder. "Jamie, stop that. I'm trying to sort through these… These teeth…" Jack muttered as his eyebrows started to knit together in annoyance. _This is going to take a lot more work than I thought. _North thought. Then, at the top of his lungs, he shouted, "JACK FROST! IT IS TIME TO WAKE UP! IS ALMOST TIME FOR MEETING!" But the winter spirit did not budge.

"Gee, North. Why are you shouting? Is there something wrong with Jack?" said a female voice from the door, with a few yetis, elves and tooth fairies behind her. North looked behind him and saw Tooth. Everyone was peeking in through the door, trying to see what was happening. He sighed. "Yes, there is in fact something wrong with Jack."

Tooth's curious face quickly turned into a worried one as he zoomed towards the sleeping boy. _Aw… He's so adorable when he sleeps… _She thought to herself. She shook her head, a little bit disgusted with herself. Now is not the time to marvel at how cute the boy is when he is asleep. "What happened?" She asked. "He won't wake up." North replied.

Just then, Sandy came strolling in wondering why no one was in the meeting room. He caught the eye of St. Nick. "Sandy, did you do this?" Tooth asked as she pointed to Jack. Once the Sandman got a closer look, he shook his head. No, he didn't. "Hey, mates. Let's get this show on the road! What are you waiting for?" Said an Australian accented voice. Everyone (except for the slumbering boy, of course) turned to see the Easter Bunny stepping in. The grin he had on when he outside the door soon dropped once he saw Jack. "What's wrong with him?" he asked. "I feel like I'm in a children's story book…" Tooth muttered. Sandy made some 'z's out of dream sand and placed them right above Jack's head to answer Bunny's question. Before his companion could reply though, they all began to feel themselves beginning to shrink.

"What's happening?" Bunny asked, slightly worried. "Oh no…" North said as he looked down at his shrinking hands. His fingers were turning into little ones. Tooth's eyes widened as she looked at her wings. They were growing smaller, as so was she. Everything was growing bigger and bigger, and she finally thumped to the ground as a bigger version of her Tooth Fairies. When she looked up to face Sandy, he had shrunken too, into a little boy of yellow sand. She turned to face North, but he was just a little boy with a tuft of brown hair and some toddler clothing.

Then, someone crying startled her, thus making her cry as well. Sandy and North looked at both Bunny (little bunny!), who was the first to sob, and Tooth, who had tears streaming down her cheeks. Soon enough, there were four little toddlers who had burst into tears.

The others outside the door had their mouths gaped open. They couldn't believe it. The four Guardians had simply turned into toddlers right before their eyes. Then, there was a yawn from the bed. The Tooth Fairies looked up to see Jack starting to wake up as the rest of them kept their eyes glued at the crying kids.

The first thing Jack heard was the screams and sobs of children. _Please don't be the dream…_ He thought. _Please please please! _As he peered over his bed and saw four toddlers sitting there, bawling their eyes out like there was no tomorrow, he realized that all of his inner begging had been for nothing.

**Why am I so cruel to the characters?**

**Sorry for not updating in quite a while. I had cousins over for the week so I couldn't reach the computer. At least I have this longer-than-usual chapter to make up for it! I hope it did, anyways. SORRY! **

**This is usually the part where I thank you all and do replies, but I swear I'll do it next chapter for people this chapter AND last chapter. Reason: This month and last two weeks has been hectic, and with school starting and all the stories I stupidly didn't finish before starting new ones, I need to catch up on those. I'm just posting this chapter so you guys won't have to wait as long! But still, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS, FAVOURITES, AND FOLLOWS! :D**

**As I said before, because school is starting, don't expect me to update very fast. Okay, you're probably already used to that. Basically, what I'm trying to say is that I'll probably update slower. Yup, that's right. SLOWER. I suck. And so does this fly that won't leave my arm as I type this no matter how hard I shake it. Good thing blowing does the trick. :)**

**In the end, as always, thank you for all of your support, follows, favourites, and reviews! They mean a whole lot to me and always make me smile. :) . Room for improvement anywhere? I want to be better! Thanks! And please leave any suggestions in the reviews too! Who knows? Maybe I might just use them in the story! Also giving you credit, of course. Please review, favourite, and/or follow!**

**Thank you for reading and have a nice day!**

**Someone136**


End file.
